Verdadeiros Vampiros
by MaaK
Summary: • NaruHina - Vamos mostrar à eles quem são os verdadeiros vampiros Hinata. - OOC


**Naruto** não me pertence e todo mundo sabe disso, **Crepúsculo** não me pertence e eu não gostaria de ter isso ne que fosse de graça.  
**Forks** é patrimônio da humanidade assim como **Ribeirão Preto**.  


* * *

  
Eu: ... e eu te nomeio Haito, meu sobrinho.  
Haito: e assistente de apresentar fics.  
Eu: e assistente de apresentar fics.  
Haito: Não precisa repetir o que eu falo.  
Eu: ¬¬

_

* * *

sussurro  
"pensamento"_  
-ação-  
fala  


* * *

senta que lá vem história...

* * *

Naruto e Hinata foram ao cinema assistir Crepúsculo, acham engraçado o jeito dos vampiros desse filme, vampiros que não seguiam as regras de "verdadeiros vampiros".

- Sempre pensei que vampiros não podiam aparecer de dia para não serem queimados. O que achou do filme Hinata?

- Eu gostei_. O protagonista era bem bonito_...

- O que disse? Acha que aquele branquelo torto é mais bonito que eu?

- Não foi isso que eu disse. "_Ainda prefiro louros de olhos azuis"_.

- Mais ainda fico sem entender o porquê ele não podia sentir o cheiro dela. Quem sente cheiro forte não é cachorro?

- Talvez ele fosse...

-Não Hinata, quem era cachorro era aquele outro lá!

- verdade...

- E eles não viraram morcegos e nem usavam varinha pra arremessar poderes.

-Naruto! Quem usa varinha é mago, não é vampiro. E agora chega de falar nisso.

- Nossa ta bom.

Depois que se encerrou o assunto de vampiros eles voltaram pra casa bem quietos, não se ouvia nem a respiração dos dois. Foi então que o Naruto teve uma idéia.

- HINATA! Tive uma idéia.

- Ai que susto Naruto. Você estava tão quieto, já estava ficando quase preocupada.

- Hinata, e se agente for pra Forks ensinar eles "como ser vampiros de verdade?"

- Mas nem somos vampiros de verdade.

- Idaí? Agente finge.

- Provavelmente não vai dar certo.

- Ah! Deixe de ser pessimista Hinata. Vem vamos comprar nossas capas e dentes falsos.

Naruto arrasta Hinata pelo braço até uma loja de fantasias, as dos vão para lados diferentes procurar as fantasias.

- Naruto? Onde você está?

- Aqui! Perto de uma portinha escrita "Não entre se você tiver menos de 18 anos".

-assustada- Naruto haja o que houver não entre nessa porta.

-com a mão na maçaneta- Mais é não bonita, amarela.

-corre- Naruto não faça isso.

Naruto abre a porta amarela, escrito "Não entre se você tiver menos de 18 anos", e vê fantasias e objetos peculiares.

-  
assustado- O que é isso?... Ero-Sennin?

-assustado- Naruto? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-nada.

-Você não leu a placa lá fora?

- Li! Mas a curiosidade foi maior.

Hinata finalmente acha Naruto, mas é tarde de mais, o pobre coitado foi puxado pro outro lado da porta.

-Naruto, quando você lê algo e ele esta te avisando o perigo você deve segui-lo fielmente.

- Desculpa Ero-sennin.

- puxando Naruto- Mais já que esta aí, entre, só falta meio corpo que esta fora.

- Não Ero-senin, não posso Hinata vai ficar brava comigo.

Hinata realmente fico brava com o Naruto, mais também abriu a porta amarela do pecado pra ajudá-lo a sair dela.

-abre a porta- Naruto! Kami-sama! –fecha os olhos-

- Hinata você está bem?

-com os olhos fechados- Estou.

- Se você estão bem abra os olhos.

- ainda com os olhos fechados- Naruto vamos sair daqui!

- Por quê? Aqui me parece bem legal.

- Não, não é legal... Agente não tem que procurar as fantasias?

- Achei uma ó, é uma fantasia de morcego pra você Hinata.

Ainda com os olhos fechados Hinata puxa o Naruto pra fora da porta da tentação amarela.

- Naruto nunca mais vá lá naquele lugar ouviu moçinho?

- ÍÍÍ você até parece minha mãe.

- Você nunca viu sua mãe, Naruto.

- Já vi sim ta! Ela sempre me da boa noite em meus sonhos.

E então depois de muitos minutos naquela loja Naruto e Hinata compram as fantasias e os acessórios. Agora está tudo pronto para irem... Mais e o transporte?

-Já sei, vou invocar um sapo e ele nos leva até Forks.

- Você não acha estranho demais as pessoas verem esse sapo enorme pulando por aí?

- Não.

- E você não acha perigoso?

- Não.

- "Não deu" Eu me recuso a ir.

- Mais porque Hinata?

- Porque sim, e não se fala mais nisso...

A primeira idéia não havia dado certo, ninguém de Konoha sabia dirigir automóveis, e o imprevisto aconteceu, os Akatsukis atacam Konoha.

Itachi:Por que temos que invadir Konoha de novo?

Pein: Porque aqui vende piercings e o Tobi quer assistir Crepúsculo.

Deidara: Mais eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Pein: Tudo bem você ta livre, pode explodir algo por aí.

O resto dos Akatsukis: E nós? Também não temos nada a ver com isso.

Pein: -resmungos- Tudo bem, Tobi, Itachi e Konan, vocês ficam.

Itachi: Por que eu tenho que ficar?

Pein:Por quê eu sei que você quer assistir esse filme.

Konan: e quanto a mim?

Pein: É chato assistir filmes assim sozinho.

Tobi: FILME! FILME!

Os Akatsukis estavam cada um em um canto. E Deidara foi o infeliz da vez.

- Olha Hinata... Aquele ali é o Deidara, ele sabe voar, ele podia levar agente pra Forks.

- Mais ele não usa aquela argila pra explodir?

- Ele não explodiria você. Vamos falar com ele.

Naruto foi falar com o Deidara, Hinata ficou bem longe, pois estava com medo.

- Deidara!

- Ai um vampiro!

- Não, sou eu, Naruto.

- Ah é a raposa... a raposa? –tenta pegar o Naruto-

- Para, você nunca vão me pegar. Eu quero um favor.

- Favor?

- É, eu quero que você leve eu e a Hinata até Forks.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Porque... porque....

- Viu? Não tem sentido um vilão ajudar um mocinho, agora vaza daqui se não eu te explodo em um golpe só.

Bem, não foi o que Naruto esperava, agora, quem ajudaria eles a irem pra Forks? Isso mesmo, ninguém.  
Então Hinata foi pra casa do Naruto.

Enquanto iam pra casa do Naruto, Naruto não para um minuto de falar do filme, o porquê eles eram fortes, o porquê eles brilhavam na luz do sol, qual o motivo da maçã ter caído no pé do cara e ele ter feito embaixadinha e depois dado pra moça.

São perguntas sem nexo que Hinata não saberia responder. Então ele se calou.

- Chegamos.

- Chegamos.

-abre a porta da casa- Hinata desculpe por não termos ido pra Forks ensinar eles ok?

- Tudo bem, eu tinha certeza que não ia dar certo.

- Nossa você poderia ter dito que na próxima ia dar certo ou algo assim.

-...

- Olha já que estamos aqui, e você não tem mais nada pra fazer, você poderia vestir essa fantasia que eu comprei quando encontrei o Ero-sennin lá na loja. –mostra a fantasia peculiar à Hinata- Olha é de morcego... Você vai ficar uma verdadeira vampira vestida disso pra mim. -olhar pervertido-

* * *

Haito: Tia o que é pervertido?  
Eu:... quer leite?

* * *

Odeio Crepúsculo, desculpas a vc que leu essa fic e ama Crepúsculo, se tiver algo de errado em parte de lá vc que os amam puxem minha orelha.

Review?


End file.
